


I hate the beach, so why am I here?

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: "i hate the beach but you're a really hot lifeguard and dammit why won't you notice me" AU, Fluff, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, beach au, haikyuu!! beach au, help me how do you tag, hopefully i keep this going, slow burn? probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guy was beaming, his hazel eyes shining excitedly as he talked, his mouth moving almost faster than Kageyama thought was possible.</p><p>‘What the hell?’ Kageyama hissed internally, staring at the lifeguard in shock. ‘How is he so... bright?’</p><p>- - - - - - - -</p><p>An AU where Kageyama hates the beach, but there’s this one really hot lifeguard so he tries to stick it out.<br/>But no matter what happens, the lifeguard just won’t notice him and it sucks. Majorly.</p><p>Hinata is a lifeguard, who has a crush on this one beachgoer who always looks grumpy for some reason.<br/>He’s too nervous to approach him, so tries to avoid having to talk the tall teenager by not talking to him.</p><p>Kageyama is angry and desperate. Hinata is awkward and sucks at expressing feelings.</p><p>Basically the Haikyuu!! beach AU that nobody asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is my first planned multi-chapter fic I have ever written, so it's probably gonna suck, but welcome!!  
> Based off the prompt "I hate the beach, but you're a really hot lifeguard and dammit why won't you notice me" AU.  
> Please point out mistakes and leave feedback and don't count on me updating too often...
> 
> But I hope you enjoy!!

 

The first time Kageyama saw the lifeguard, he had been down at the beach with a few of his friends. Oikawa had turned up at his apartment with Iwaizumi, pleading with Kageyama to join them down at the beach.

“Tobio-chan! Please come down!” Oikawa had whinged, tugging pathetically at Kageyama’s sleeve. Kageyama had looked down on him with something close horror as Iwaizumi stood in the doorway, snorting at the pair of them. “Sawamura and Sugawara promised to join us down there! And a few of your ex-teammates from Kitagawa are coming too!” Kageyama barely disguised a flinch at the name, but Oikawa didn’t seem to notice, rambling on until Kageyama interrupted him.

“I can’t Oikawa. I have to study-“

“Aww, Tobiooooo!” Oikawa lunged at him. Kageyama ducked and avoided the setter, who spun around and pouted. The pout suddenly turned into a smirk as Oikawa meet Kageyama’s gaze. Kageyama shifted uncomfortably as Oikawa stared him down, before saying, “I heard Kindaichi is bringing a volleyball.”

Kageyama stiffened as Oikawa let out laugh, throwing his head back in glee. Iwaizumi scoffed at them, smiling affectionately at Oikawa, who spun around and winked at his boyfriend.

 Kageyama being unable to refuse anything that included volleyball, mumbled something under his breath about getting ready before storming out of his room, ignoring Oikawa’s loud laughter and slamming the door.

 

Kageyama found himself gazing across the sandy expanse of the beach, regretting his decision immediately. The hot sun beat down on the group of teenagers and Kageyama could already feel his skin burning through his shirt.

Glaring up at the sky, Kageyama jumped as a hand touched his shoulder. Hearing a musical laugh, Kageyama spun around and saw Suga’s shoulder’s shaking, his silver hair shining in the sun.

“Suga!” Kageyama gasped, feeling a smile creep on his face. The other man grinned down at Kageyama, offering his hand out and helping his to his feet, before wrapping his arms around the younger teen in a tight hug. Awkwardly trying to figure out how to hug him back, Kageyama patted his former team mate awkwardly on the back before pulling back.

“Kageyama, how have you been?” Suga asked, letting Kageyama out of his grasp, a small smile on his face.

“I’m alright Suga. What about you?” Suga opened his mouth to reply before they heard a distant yell and turned back around. A familiar dark-haired man was waving at the pair of them, beckoning them over. Kageyama gave a small wave back and the two of them started heading over.

“We’re- I’m good, Kageyama.” The silver haired boy glanced at Kageyama somewhat sheepishly. “So is Daichi. We’ve still got the flat together and I’ve managed to get a job at the cafe...” Kageyama listened absentmindedly, the thought that maybe the beach wouldn’t be so bad after all...

“Oh, so the King decided to show up after all!” A voice drawled.

Kageyama froze and found the tall blonde the sneer had come from.

“Tsukishima.” Kageyama acknowledged frostily, as the blonde smirked.

“King.” Fists tightening, Kageyama opened his mouth to let out a retort before hastily being pushed on by Suga, who glanced anxiously at Daichi, whose eyes already had started to glaze over.

“Anyway, I think we’re all swimming first.” Suga said, waving his hand around vaguely. “There’s a few of us planning on taking a dip, so you should join in.”

“Of court- Nature-" Kageyama stammered, internally hitting his head on a wall. He didn’t really want to force himself into the water to most likely be splashed or most definitely pushed under the sea. Trailing after Suga, the setter resigned himself to a cold, watery and horrible day. _God, I hate the beach._

Kageyama let out a sigh, settling on a beach towel someone has laid out under the cluster of umbrellas. Cupping a hand over his eyes, Kageyama looked out across the beach, muttering to himself before stopping. Squinting, Kageyama’s eyes widened as he saw a man on the beach.

He was shirtless, water dripping onto his bare skin as he stood on the beach, shaking his head. Droplets sprinkled from his hair, which glowed like a flame in the sunlight. His skin looked golden, the tan obvious even from this distance. The man shifted and his togs slipped slightly lower, teasing Kageyama with slightly more skin. He jerked back suddenly as he realised he had been staring for far too long. Feeling his face turning red, Kageyama glanced at the man again, who had turned his face over his shoulder to watch the group behind Kageyama.

 _He’s gorgeous,_ Kageyama thought, watching him again. The man run a hand through his dripping hair, pushing it back off his face. _Like some sort of beach god._

Kageyama was still, until a breath brushed against his throat,

“Tobio, what are you looking at?” Falling backwards, Kageyama landed on sand, swearing as he hurriedly sat up and glared at Oikawa. The brunette was gazing in the direction of the swimmer, and Kageyama felt his stomach drop.

 _Shit._ Kageyama knew exactly when Oikawa saw the man and then glanced back at Kageyama, eyes lighting up mischievously.

“ _Oooh,_ Tobio!” Oikawa waved his finger in Kageyama’s face. “You weren’t _spying_ on that man over there were you?”

Kageyama spluttered unintelligibly, and Oikawa’s grin spread wider.

“You _were,_ Tobio! How _perverted!”_

“Shut up!” Kageyama yelled desperately, glancing around frantically. Spotting Iwaizumi, Kageyama let out a strangled yelp. “Iwaizumi!”

The man spun around and spotted the pair of them. Jogging over, Iwaizumi looked at Kageyama, who was crimson by this point and asked, with some concern, if he was alright.

“Iwa-chan! Did you know Tobio was _spying_ on an innocent beachgoer?”

“Like you’re one to talk, Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi replied evenly and Oikawa looked horrified.

“ _Iwa-chan,_ I would never do such a thing! I could _never_ betray you like that.” Clutching his heart in fake pain, the setter fell dramatically back, which just caused Iwaizumi to sigh.

“We’re all heading into the water now, so you two better hurry up if you want to come.”

Kageyama muttered under his breath as Oikawa sat up and grinned at Kageyama.

“Let’s go, Tobio.” Pushing himself off the sand and brushing himself off, Oikawa ran after Iwaizumi, launching him on his partner’s back, who let out a series of swears and yells. Sitting up, Kageyama ran a hand through his hair and frowned.

“Idiot,” he growled. Looking up, Kageyama froze as the man he had been watching earlier walked towards him. Drawing in a breath, him tried to think about how to greet him as the orange-haired man walked by him, barely glancing down at the other as he passed.

Blinking, the setter twisted around and watched as the man walked up to Suga and Daichi, who greeted him warmly. Kageyama tried to listen in, while also trying to appear nonchalant as he lay down on the beach again.

“...reason for coming over?”

“I’m the lifeguard on duty. Just reminding you all about the flags and all that...”

Letting out his breath, Kageyama looked up at the sky and glared angrily at the sun.

_‘Why did he ignore me? I mean, sure, he didn’t **have** to say hi, but it was sort of rude...’_

 Opening a single eye, he looked back and almost flinched at the sight.

The guy was _beaming,_ his hazel eyes shining excitedly as he talked, his mouth moving almost faster than Kageyama thought was possible.

 _‘What the hell?’_ Kageyama hissed internally, staring at the lifeguard in shock. ‘ _How is he so... bright?’_

“Kageyama!” Pushing off the sand, the teen turned towards the voice. Iwaizumi waved at him, holding up a volleyball. “Want to play? We’re going to do a four on four.” Gesturing behind him, Kageyama saw Oikawa talking to Kindaichi and Kunimi. Standing nearby, Tsukishima looked ticked off as Kuroo leant over him, smirking viciously and Yamaguchi blushing, avoiding looking at the two.

Nodding, Kageyama stumbled towards the group, nearly stumbling into Suga and the hot _-shut up, Kageyama-_ the lifeguard.

“Sorry, Suga.” Kageyama mumbled, stepping away. Suga waved him off good naturedly.  
“Oh, Kageyama! This is Hinata, a lifeguard! He’s on regularly down here, he was just telling me about it...”

Kageyama just nodded, glancing awkwardly at the lifeguard, who watched him briefly and gave a quick smile, before turning back to Suga.

Kageyama stood still before spinning around and stomping off.

 _‘What the hell! That dumbass practically ignored me!’_ Kageyama reached Iwaizumi, who called out to the others “All right! Let’s go!” Patting Kageyama on the back, Iwaizumi grinned at Oikawa. “We’re going to kick your asses, Shittykawa.”

“Sure thing, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa grabbed the two teens he was talking to around the shoulders, sticking out his tongue. “But only in your dreams!”

\- - - - - - - - - -  

Iwaizumi, Kageyama, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima did end up winning, mostly because Oikawa kept flirting with Iwaizumi, who responded by spiking the ball straight at him. Kuroo had kept teasing Tsukishima, who had got more and more wound up. Kageyama secretly enjoyed watching the blonde being tortured for once, even if it was at the hands of the former Nekoma captain.

The group had gathered closer to the sea, with some of them wading in. Kageyama sat under a tree, relaxing in the shade, enjoying the aches in his joints. Stretching out his limbs, the raven-haired teen clambered to his feet. Scuffing his feet in the sand, he started walking back up the beach towards the shop. Yelling out to the group, who waved him of and called at him to buy them some drinks too, Kageyama walked towards the nearby shop. The sand was hot against his feet, the sun glowing and touching Kageyama’s skin. Hurrying up and out of the harsh sunlight, he nearly crashed into the door. Awkwardly, Kageyama clicked his tongue as he stepped inside, sighing as the cool air from inside washed over him. Moving straight towards the drinks, Kageyama nearly missed the orange-haired teen at the counter.

 _Hinata._ Kageyama ducked behind a stand, moving so he could watch the lifeguard without being too obvious.

 _Freak,_ Kageyama scolded himself, but he kept trying to watch the other teen anyway.

Hinata was laughing again, nodding as he talked to a blonde girl at the counter. Leaning over the counter, Hinata crooked his finger at her and she bent forward, her cheeks dusted with pink. As Hinata whispered in her ear, Kageyama stepped back and angrily spun around and flung open the refrigerator door. Pulling out two boxes of soda and plucking three boxes of milk from the fridge, Kageyama stomped  over to the counter. He stood behind the lifeguard, who seemed unaware of his presence. Clearing his throat, Kageyama stared at the back of Hinata’s head until the teen turned around. His face turned pale as he saw Kageyama’s expression and let out a yelp. Jumping away from the counter, he shot a desperate look at the blonde, who looked anxious but merely shrugged her shoulders. Kageyama glowered at Hinata, the boy fidgeting under the harsh gaze.

“Is that all, sir?” Kageyama blinked, turning to the blonde.

She had a very determined look on her face, pointing at the drinks Kageyama was clutching in his hands. “Just those?”

“Uh, yeah. Sorry.” Kageyama placed them on the counter. Giving him a small smile, the blonde began hitting numbers into the register. Dropping his gaze, Kageyama shifted uncomfortably, noticing her name tag.

_‘Yachi’._

“Yeah?” Kageyama blanched at the response.

_‘Shit.’_

_“_ Uhm, no, I was just reading...” Kageyama waved his hand towards her uniform as she raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t worry about it. Here’s your soda.” Lifting up two plastic bags, Kageyama accepted them gratefully, nodding his head. Backing out of the shop, the teenager spotted the lifeguard again. Hinata quickly dropped his gaze as Kageyama walked past and they ignored each other. As Kageyama stepped outside, he angrily pulled one of his milk boxes out and stabbed the straw in.

 _‘Why the hell are you such an asshole, Kageyama?’_ He asked himself, walking back towards the others, who let out cheers and hoots as the setter wandered back.

_‘Why I am so socially stupid?’_

Kageyama was tackled by Oikawa, who snatched the drinks out of his hands, cheering loudly. Sitting down and nesting in the sand, Kageyama leant back and stared up at the sky, painted with streaks of pink and red as the sun began to set.

_‘This is why I hate the beach.’_

 

__


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two!! I'm too lazy to check for grammar, so point out any mistakes if you see them!!  
> Feel free to leave feedback, and I hope you enjoy!

Kageyama woke up the next day. He wasn’t surprised at the red sunburn covering his arms, which stung as the sheets on his bed brushed over the angry red. The sand sprinkled between his toe and scattered over his bedroom wasn’t a surprise either, and he had resigned himself to a day of cleaning his apartment. These things were just the usual, as was the gross feeling of sea salt stiff in his hair and on his skin. Running a hand through his dark, hair, Kageyama let out an unintelligible groan as he rolled from his bed, feet hitting the floor.

The real surprise was that despite his loathing of the sand and salt, he wanted to go back to the beach. Standing up and wincing at the pain rippling over his skin as he moved to the bathroom.

‘Kageyama, you hate the beach.’ Looking into the mirror, Kageyama let out a sigh of relief as the sun had mostly avoided his face, leaving it mostly untouched. ‘Why do you want to go back?’ As Kageyama turned on the shower and let the water run, he tried empty his mind, which kept jumping back to the lifeguard, with his vivid hair and glistening skin, his bright smile and hazel eyes…

Kageyama swore, the steam in the air disguising the coloured tinge on his cheeks. Stepping into the shower, he let out a yelp as the hot water hit his sore skin and Kageyama resigned himself to the fact that he, unbelievably, had a crush on the cute lifeguard who had completely ignored him yesterday.

Kageyama decided, while trying to move out of the stream of water and somehow slipping on the bathroom floor, barely stopping himself from planting his face straight into the tiles, that he was going to go back to the beach, today, and try and talk to the lifeguard and ask him what was his problem was.

 

**\-------------**

 

That was how Kageyama ended up on the beach, underneath a tree, dark sunglasses over his eyes and subtly watching Hinata from the shade, trying to tell himself it wasn’t creepy. Kageyama had to resign himself to finding a tree a while from the shore, since he didn’t especially feel like bothering to borrow an umbrella off Iwaizumi and Oikawa. Knowing Oikawa, he would refuse to hand it over and tease Kageyama relentlessly about “Oooh, the cute Chibi-chan from the beach! You _do_ like him, Tobio!” and to be perfectly honest, Kageyama had had enough of the obnoxious older setter yesterday to last him at least a month.

Pushing his sunglasses up, Kageyama watched his feet as he dug them into the sand, watching the grains run off his tanned feet back to the ground. He tried to not look up, not watch the lifeguard who seemed to smile at everyone and everything, except him. Caught up in his own thoughts, Kageyama didn’t notice as yells filled the air and the screams of fear, nor the ball flying towards him until he finally looked up just in time for it to hit him.

Right in the face.

“Fuck!” Kageyama screamed and clutched at his nose, which was throbbing and watched through narrowed eyes as the ball rolled through the sand.

‘Of course it’s a fucking volleyball’ Kageyama thought darkly and swore again as he felt a wet warmth drip off his hands.

“Shit, man! You alright?” A tall man crouched down beside him, and Kageyama swore the man had his hair in the most ridiculous hairstyle he had ever seen, two owl-like tufts either side. The guy grinned sheepishly as he looked at Kageyama more closely and his golden eyes suddenly went round. “Oh shit. Akaashi!” The man bounced up and called out desperately, waving his hands frantically in the air. Kageyama fliched and tried to avoid the spray of sand, and failed miserably,

“Of course it would happen at the beach.” Kageyama mumbled around his hands, trying to stop the blood which was now steadily dripping from his nose. Lifting his eyes, Kageyama felt his stomach drop as two people were talking with the owl boy. One was slightly shorter, with messy dark hair who appeared to be scolding the taller boy.

And crouched behind him was Hinata, who’s eyes darted nervously about before resting on Kageyama. He let out an odd squeak before ducking out of Kageyama’s view. Kageyama felt an odd emptiness in his chest, and hoped that Hinata's fear had simply been because of the blood on his face.

The dark haired boy turned his gaze on Kageyama, who couldn’t do anything much apart from return his gaze.

“I’m Akaashi. This idiot who spiked the ball into your face is Bokuto,” Akaashi gestured to the golden eyed boy behind him, who waved cheerfully before being elbowed by Akaashi in the stomach. “And Hinata…” Akaashi trailed off as he noticed the teen had disappeared. Shrugging his shoulders, Akaashi bent down beside Kageyama, who shuffled back to give him more room. “I’d ask for your name, but you seem a bit sidetracked, so could you move your hands so I can see your nose?” The dark-haired teen glanced behind his shoulder and called out to Bokuto, “If you’re gonna get queasy, I’d back off a bit, Bo.”

Bokuto grinned, throwing up the volleyball which had caused Kageyama’s face to bleed and setting it up, called out, “All good, Akaashi.”

Kageyama tried to stop frowning, since it caused his face to hurt a lot more than usual and pulled back his hands. Akaashi let out a hissing breath, Bokuto leant over to ask what was wrong, and Hinata bounded over the hill, dragging along a familiar blonde and chorused brightly,

“I got Yachi!”

Sulking, Kageyama sat in the beach’s medical room, holding a bunch of tissues to his nose as Yachi picked through a box of first aid gear.

“Since we meet the other day, and I just helped you not break your nose, maybe you could tell me your name.” The blonde girl looked up and brushed a few flyaway hairs out her face, a small smile tugging at her lips. “Your nose should’ve stopped bleeding by now.”

Kageyama gingerly lowered the tissues and let out a breath of relief, before wincing at the movement. Yachi turned around and gently tilted his head.

“I’m just going to tape up your nose. I think it’s just swollen, but it’s better to be safe.”

As she applied the bandage, Kageyama mumbled something under his breath, keeping his gaze down.

“Pardon?”

“Kageyama. That’s my name.”

Yachi smiled and Kageyama could suddenly see how cute the blonde was, with her smile and the faint blush decorating her cheeks.

Pulling her hands away from Kageyama’s face, she inspected her handiwork before letting out a sigh.

“Kageyama, I’m really sorry about those idiots. I can’t believe they actually managed to get someone else in the face.” She held out her hand, which Kageyama looked at in confusion until Yachi let out a giggle. “I’m Yachi. Figured we may as well start over and ignore today and yesterday.”  Kageyama took her hand and shook it, before opening his mouth to ask her a question.

“Err, Ya-” The setter was interrupted by the bang of the door swinging open, and a flustered and wide-eyed Hinata panting at the door.

“Yachiii! Help me out at the counter, I don’t know what to do and there’s a massive line!” Yachi’s face suddenly hardened as she brushed past the orange-haired boy, who flinched as she past.

“I’ll be back in a minute.” She said icily, moving out of the room. Hinata watched her go and leant against the door, letting out a sigh of relief.

“Man, Yachi is so scary sometimes…” Flicking his eyes into the room, Kageyama stiffened as Kageyama caught his gaze and Hinata suddenly turned pale. “Uh, man, I’m so sorry..”

“It’s fine. I’ve had worse.” Kageyama tried to calm the lifeguard, who frantically began chattering,

“I just hit it to Bokuto, like bam and then he tried to get it but it when flying like gwaah and we tried to warn you..” Hinata flailed his arms around in desperation and Kageyama watched him in stunned confusion.

 _‘Gwah?’_ Trying to form an answer, Kageyama blinked as Hinata suddenly let out a wail.

“Oh, **shit** , Bokuto gets off now and I have to bring in the flags. I’ll see you-” he didn’t finish his sentence and sprinted from the room, and Kageyama felt like he had been punched in the stomach.

Standing up, the teenager moved into the doorway and looked down the hallway, which stretched either way.

‘Dammit.’ Kageyama thought forlornly to himself, before stepping out and walked down the hallway, scuffing his feet and his hands stuck in his pocket.

‘Is he ignoring me?’ Following the main passageway, Kageyama turned a couple of time and kept thinking. ‘Or am i just annoyed that he seems close with Yachi? Besides, even if he’s not with Yachi, he’s still probably not single… And he’s probably straight.’

Finding the door, Kageyama swung it open, to find Yachi being hugged by a taller girl. The taller girl pulled back, her long dark hair falling out of it’s pins as she leant down and kissed Yachi on the cheek. Turning pink, Yachi gently pushed the dark-haired girl away before spinning around and spotting the setter.

“Kageyama!” Waving him over, she glanced at the two nervously and introduced him.

“This is Kiyoko! Kiyoko, this is Kageyama, the one Hinata and the others managed to hit with their volleyball.”

Kiyoko nodded at Kageyama, adjusting her glasses before turning back to Yachi.

“I’ll  see you later then. I need to get to work.” Resting her hand momentarily on Yachi’s shoulder, Kiyoko stepped out of the shop. Blushing, Yachi turned to Kageyama and stuttered,

“U-Uhm, she’s my..”

“Girlfriend? She’s very pretty - even I can see that.”

Yachi relaxed obviously and smiled up at Kageyama more openly than before.

“We’ve been dating for about a week, but I liked her for ages, even while I dated Hinata..”  
Kageyama’s hand clenched and he nodded. Yachi glanced up at him and carried on.

“Hinata and I found it way too weird, especially since we’ve been friends since high school, and we both play for the other team, if you catch my drift.”

Yachi smirked up at Kageyama, who blinked at her in confusion.

“I’m guessing you do too, since what you said earlier, and the way you’ve been watching him today like he’s some sort of idol.”

Kageyama could feel his face redden and stammered,

“I- I don’t like him! And even if I did, the dumbass doesn’t even want to hold a decent conversation with me anyway.”

Frowning, Kageyama lifted his hand and winced as he brushed his nose.

“Shit. That hurt!” The raven-haired teenage swore and Yachi giggled and shook her head.

“Don’t jump to conclusions with Hinata. As straightforward as he seems, he can be a real idiot sometimes.” Skipping behind the counter, Yachi waved at him. “It was nice talking to you Kageyama. And here!” Throwing something at him, Kageyama caught it in a hand and looked down in surprise.

“Thanks, Yachi.” It was the milk he had picked up yesterday from the shop and Yachi gave a sly smile as he studied it.

“Hinata tried it yesterday, and he said he found it pretty good.”

Kageyama felt his heart jump, but just waved to Yachi and walked out of the shop, leaving the blonde leaning against the register, smiling to herself.

 _‘What the hell?_ ’ Kageyama tried to steady his heartbeat and he stepped on the sand, trying to find his beach towel, but couldn't stop it’s uneven pace. Scowling to himself, Kageyama didn’t see the lifeguard he stepped past, who stood half-hidden by the vending machine, watching as Kageyama stomped over the sand.

_‘And all over a damn milk box.’_


End file.
